kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Progrise Keys (Ryosei)
The are SD card/key card/cartridge-like devices used by the main Rider of the 2019 Kamen Rider fan-series, Kamen Rider Shinwa, that contain the powers of animals and mystical/mythical beasts. Design A Progrise Key is composed of the following parts: * : The Progrise Key's activation button. Shifts the Progrise Key into a standby state. * : A monitor built into the Progrise Key. It displays a graphic of the Key's respective animal's mechanical skeleton. * : The outer cover. It is made out of organic composite glass made out of glass and plastic. It is lightweight, tough and resistant to water and corrosion. Any data within the Progrise Key is further protected by a thermal insulation film. * : The hinge mechanism. It holds the Rise Keeper in place until 'authorised' to unlock by a transformation device. The Progrise Key can then be opened into its . * : The Progrise Key's output terminal. Located on the Rise Keeper. It allows the Progrise Key to lock onto the Hiden Zero-One Driver's Rise Port (the part of the Driver where Progrise Key's are slotted into). * : The graphic imprinted on the Rise Keeper's circular window. It allows users to distinguish which animal they are using at first glance without having to read the Progrise Key's ability. On Legend Rider Keys, this is the Rider’s symbol. Functionality * Kamen Rider Shinwa: The Rise Starter is pressed on the Progrise Key, which causes it to activate its ability, before it is unlocked forcefully, due to the fact that Ryosei's driver is technically not an authorized Driver that can activate Progrise Keys, either by forcing it open in a manner similar to , or by slamming the Trans Lock Cylinder on a hard surface, cracking the lock. Inserting it into the ShinwaRizer, he activates the belt, initiating transformation. List of Progrise Keys - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= }} : The personal Progrise Key of Kamen Rider Shinwa, used to access his default form, Storming Thunderbird. Its ability when activated outside of his Rider form is Storm, which allows Ryosei to channel electricity-like attacks through his arms, its strength dependent on Ryosei's thoughts. This Progrise Key is based off a thunderbird, and was first discovered by Ryosei on his study desk before his first day of classes. Appearances: Shinwa Episodes 1 - 3 Nopicture.jpg|Storming Thunderbird Progrise Key Nopicture.jpg|Storming Thunderbird Progrise Key (Opened) }} - Auxiliary= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= }} : An auxiliary-type Progrise Key, used by Kamen Rider Shinwa to access his water-based hydra form, Whirlwind Hydra. Its ability when activated outside of any Rider form is Regenerate, which allows Ryosei to regenerate his own wounds, or help minorly heal other peoples' wounds. This Progrise Key is based off a hydra, and was created by infusing Fiora's water magic whilst fusing the Auk and Mink Zetsumerise Keys. Appearances: Shinwa Episodes 2 - 3 Nopicture.jpg|Regenerating Hydra Progrise Key Nopicture.jpg|Regenerating Hydra Progrise Key (Opened) - Burning Phoenix= Burning Phoenix Progrise Key - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= }} : An auxiliary-type Progrise Key, used by Kamen Rider Shinwa to access his fire-based phoenix form, Burning Phoenix. Its ability when activated outside of any Rider form is Ember, which allows Ryosei to channel fire-based attacks, which have mostly used to burn close-range enemies prior to transformation. This Progrise Key is based off a phoenix. Appearances: Shinwa Episodes TBA Nopicture.jpg|Burning Phoenix Progrise Key Nopicture.jpg|Burning Phoenix Progrise Key (Opened) }} }} - Zetsumerise Keys= are modified Progrise Keys used with the ZetsumeRiser by Metsuboujinrai.NET to transform people into Magia. Like their canon counterpart, they contain the data of extinct animals. * : Transforms its user into the Auk Magia. It is based on the extinct great auk, Pinguinus impennis. This Zetsumerise Key would eventually be used alongside the Mink Zetsumerise Key to create the Whirlwind Hydra Progrise Key. ** Appearances: Shinwa Episodes 1 - 2 * : Transforms its user into the Mink Magia. It is based on the extinct sea mink, Neovison macrodon. This Zetsumerise Key would eventually be used alongside the Auk Zetsumerise Key to create the Whirlwind Hydra Progrise Key. ** Appearances: Shinwa Episode 2 Nopicture.jpg|Auk Zetsumerise Key Nopicture.jpg|Mink Zetsumerise Key }} }} Behind the Scenes Similar to Kamen Rider Zero-One, the Progrise Keys are voiced by brothers |メイナード・プラント|Meinādo Puranto}} and |ブレーズ・プラント|Burēzu Puranto}} of while the English phrases are done through a text-to-speech program. Notes * Like its , the majority of the Progrise Keys' names are written with verbs ending with "-ing" before the name of the animal. ** The only exclusion to this is of the Whirlwind Hydra Progrise Key, which according to the creator, was due to lack of words that could represent the Hydra's being, ending with "-ing". * Besides that, compared to its canon counterpart, Progrise Keys are created by channeling Fiora Ariete's magic into used Zetsumerise Keys, compared to Zero-One, where the keys are recreated through the 3D-printing system of Hiden Intelligence. Appearances References External Links * - for the canon counterpart located in the Kamen Rider Wikia.